


Warm

by Okadiah



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family, Keeping warm, Undercover, by which i mean under the covers, it's fluff guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Kanan's cold and his family decides to help keep him warm.Prompt 2 for Kanera Week 2020.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So today's prompt was supposed to be undercover, but I just couldn't let go of the idea of under the covers soooooo this is what came out. Enjoy!

Kanan was not _sick_. He wasn't even under the weather.

Sure, he was a little tired, but who wouldn't be? After his last mission went sideways and he'd had to spend two hours in the snow with only Chopper to keep him warm, it only made sense that he'd need a little time to get back to normal. Sabine's homemade soup, a hearty recipe straight from the frigid lands of her home planet, had hit him just right, and after he'd used the fresher to shed the dirt from his skin, all that was left to do was warm up.

Only he couldn't seem to get warm.

It didn't help that they weren't leaving for sunnier planets anytime soon. Hera had arranged for back-to-back missions in this ice-shard corner of the Galaxy, and the heat inside the _Ghost_ was already limited to conserve fuel should they need it.

Usually, he didn't mind. He was a blankets kind of guy, always willing to pile on and cuddle under, but the chill had sunk bone-deep and hadn't lifted after his hearty bowl of soup or fifth cup of caf. He'd abandoned his cabin for the slightly warmer lounge and had made himself as comfortable as possible on the curved sofa with his thickest blanket wrapped around his shoulders and feet.

"That enough for you, mate?" Zeb asked as he passed by on his way to his mission.

"You bet," he forced through chattering teeth and thought about a nice, hot desert, and laying on the sand as he baked under the sun. "Don't trust Chopper when he says he can get as hot as an oven."

Chopper gurgled, his arms clacking as he uttered enough Binary to get the point across that if it wasn't for _him_ , he'd have frozen to death.

"Well, you sure as hell didn't feel like an oven," Kanan argued, curling in tighter though his entire body was riddled with shivers.

One moment he had the gentle weight of his best blanket over him, the next something larger and heavier was layered on top. It smelled faintly of fur and spices. Kanan shifted, grabbing hold before it fell off his shoulders, and just from the tightly woven feel alone he knew _exactly_ what this was. Zeb’s strongest blanket. The one he and Ezra had given him after his stint with Kallus on Bahryn. They’d chosen it because it was big enough for Zeb and had a special heating feature, but mostly because it was also _hideous._

The Yellow Monstrosity.

"Looks like you could put that to good use," Zeb said with a faint snicker. "I'm not using it after all."

Something slapped him across the face, and this smelled distinctly like one of Chopper's cleaning rags, though maybe his cleanest given how faintly he could scent the mechanical oil. Chopper gurgled something that sounded distinctly like 'hoping he suffocated'.

“Stay warm, Kanan,” Zeb said, and before Kanan could do or say anything, they were gone.

Sighing, he sat back, adjusting the blankets over his shoulders and legs and the rag over his neck before he activated the Yellow Monstrosities heating function. It would heat up slowly but that was fine. Already he had to admit he _was_ a little warmer, even if everything smelled faintly like mechanical oil at the moment.

He shifted and made himself more comfortable, and the shivering got a little better. Generally he felt like he was filled less with a core of ice. But his feet and ears ached bitterly.

A door opened, and the sound of Ezra and Sabine chatting paused the moment they caught sight of him. He didn’t need the Force to know that their youngest members of the crew were likely grinning at his expense.

"You look like a cryptid, Kanan," Sabine finally said, and Ezra snickered.

"It's a good look for you," Ezra added. "A true Jedi Master."

"Ha, ha," Kanan said, rolling his eyes, even if the movement was more for them than for him. "Don't you both have a mission to get to?"

"Oh, we do," Sabine said brightly, and his eyes narrowed because he _knew_ that tone. The one that meant she had a ‘brilliant’ idea. He could all but imagine the instigating look she was giving Ezra. "But you still look a little cold, Kanan. I've got _just_ the thing."

"Oh!” Ezra said, excited by an idea. “Me too."

"Force preserve me," Kanan sighed, but they'd both vanished into their cabins to return a moment later with soft, warm things.

Bemused, though he'd never let them know it, he felt his feet be maneuvered into furred slippers Ezra had gotten ages ago at a flea market. They'd looked ridiculous to Kanan, and even more so when the boy had dyed them bright green. He had to use the Force to get a better idea of what Sabine had put over his ears, and he almost cracked up when he realized that the soft earmuffs also had a set of stuffed Loth-cat ears at the top. He thought he might’ve seen them once or twice if he was remembering the sparkling red correctly.

"There," Sabine said, satisfied. "A real cryptid, at last."

"I'm just gonna—perfect!"

Kanan dead-panned. "You better delete that picture."

"I have no _idea_ what you're talking about, Master," Ezra all but sang as he and Sabine snickered like children before they told him to drink more caf and eat more soup and left.

Alone now, he could only imagine the sight he made. Green fuzzy feet, the Yellow Monstrosity, Chopper's cleanest oil-stained cleaning rag, and sparkling red tooka-ears. Oh, what Master Billaba would think of him if she could see him now?

He snorted to himself. She would smile and enjoy it. Hell, _he_ was smiling and enjoying it, bundled up by a family who loved him enough to keep him warm and tease him at the same time. And he _was_ warmer now. Warm enough that the chill had been all but chased away. He might even take a little nap.

A hand glided over his shoulder, and he turned his face up when he heard Hera's soft laughter.

"Well, look at you. Handsome as always."

"Put on my best duds," he said proudly. "What do you think?"

"Like I'd never let you out of the ship like this," Hera admitted before her hands slipped up to cup his bearded cheeks. Her fingers were so, so warm against his exposed skin and he sighed with contentment. "You still cold?"

"Just a little," he admitted.

She hummed, then to his surprise she sat down beside him, pried up a side of his blanket and the Yellow Monstrosity just enough to slip under before she took his arm and pressed against his side. Twi'leks naturally ran hotter than humans, and like this it was like the lingering chill was finally chased away. Hera relaxed against his side and let her head rest on his shoulder, and alone like this, it was so easy to turn into her, resting his head against hers and threading their fingers together under the blankets.

Kanan felt so very warm.

"You look completely ridiculous," Hera muttered into his shoulder, amusement coloring her voice.

He smiled. "Sabine called me a cryptid."

"The way you look? She's not wrong."

"Ouch," Kanan said before he snuggled closer. "Well then, it's a good thing nothing scares you, huh?"

"Especially not the _Ghost's_ Blanket Monster," Hera agreed before her hold on him tightened and she yawned, cuddling closer. "You're so warm."

He smiled at her tenderly. He thought about their family. He thought about the future they were fighting for. He thought about her and everything they'd endured. Everything he was always willing to do for her.

"I don't know about that," he said, voice tender and adoring. "You're the one keeping me warm."

She sighed and relaxed against him, and he couldn't help but do the same. Swaddled in his family's care and settled beside the love of his life, Kanan had never felt warmer.


End file.
